The Maiden of Dol Amroth REVISED
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: Lothiriel met Eomer at Rohan before the battle of the Ring. Her heart was taken. Now, after Eomer tarnishes her virtue, will she forgive him, or stay stubborn forever? AU
1. Chapter 1: Rohan

Note: I did some major re-writing of Tolkien's work in this story. Please forgive me. I couldn't resist. But since Prince Imrahil wasn't even mentioned in the movie, I took the liberty of half adding him back in. Also, he didn't die in the books.

Okie dokie, I had an epiphany the other night and I found a way to explain the story better. Enjoy!

G----G

December 14, 3018 8:15 a.m.

"Lothiriel, my dear, please get in the carriage," Imrahil chided me softly. "We must make haste." I took his hand and stepped into the carriage. My mind was full of questions, but I waited until we had started moving to talk to father.

"Father, I don't understand. Why are you taking me to Edoras now? Tradition says that I should be at least 20 years old before I go there to learn from the royal family." Imrahil looked out the window, but I could read through him. Something was wrong. "There is a threat to our city."

He would not look at me. "There is a fear of the corsairs attacking us."

"There is always a threat of that." He didn't answer.

Glamdris, the driver (and my bodyguard) started yelling. "Sire! The invaders!"

Imrahil's face was tight as he yelled out to Glamdris. "Go faster, Glamdris." I looked out the window and saw the enemies before Imrahil pushed me under the seat. A herd of giant Mumakil and their masters.

"Father, it is the Mumakil riders! What are they doing here?"

He took his sight from the window for one second and answered. "There is a war building up in Mordor."

G----G

_Lothiriel_

_The journey to Rohan has already become difficult. During the escape from the Mumakil riders, the carriage crashed. Thankfully, Glamdris managed to save the horses. Now we must continue on horseback. A bothersome setback. Never mind. The journey will still be productive. Father talks of Prince Theodred often. I know he wishes me to marry the future king of Rohan. I do not know if I want to. To marry for political reasons seems so boring. After three long months, we shall arrive in Edoras. I hope that I shall become friends with the niece of the king, Eowyn. I have been told that she is very kind and strong. Perhaps I will be like that one day._

G----G

February 25, 3019 12:20 p.m.

The town of Edoras came into view on the horizon. Father pulled on his horses' rein, so Glamdris and I did the same.

"Daughter, I must give you a word of caution. Keep Glamdris with you at all times. He will take care of you when I and your brothers cannot." I sighed and answered, but couldn't help but think about rebelling. I hated Glamdris and all of his propriety. Everything had to be done "just so" or not at all. And to top it off, he had been instructed to fend off all marriage proposals - even from the royal family. My thoughts were cut short.

"There it is! Edoras!" Glamdris pointed to the golden city's hall where I knew King Theoden and his court would be.

A guard met us at the gate. "Greetings sir and my lady. May I ask who enters?"

Imrahil nodded his head. "I am Prince Imrahil, this is my daughter Lothiriel and this is our servant, Glamdris."

The guard's eyes grew wide. "Prince Imrahil! Long have we awaited your arrival! Please come; King Theoden will be most pleased." He motioned for the gates to be opened and we entered. The guard led us to the doors of the golden hall while Glamdris made the arrangements for my new quarters. I quickly grabbed father's hand and he moved it to his elbow. The hall doors opened to reveal the hall of King Theoden. I gasped inwardly at the beautiful room and Imrahil lead me straight to the king.

"Theoden..." he stopped when he saw the king's adviser. Grima examined us from where he was.

"Who are you? You dare come into my Lord's hall uninvited?" He lifted his upper lip up in disgust. I looked at King Theoden who had not spoken a word. He looked old and sick.

"Ask the king who we are, he knows," I said, drawing myself to my full height.

Grima chuckled and opened his mouth to speak, but another voice spoke first.

"Peace Grima." I turned towards the voice and saw the most handsome man I had ever seen. I suddenly felt self-conscious of my red dress, brown hair and pale skin. Father's face lit up.

"Eomer! My how you've grown!" Eomer walked to Father and clapped his shoulder.

"Prince Imrahil. It is good to see you. It fills my heart with joy. I wish I could say the same for my uncle." I looked back at the king and brought Eomer's attention to me. Imrahil noticed this and tugged at my arm.

"Eomer, this is my daughter, Lothiriel." Eomer dropped on one knee and reached for my hand. He kissed it gently and my heart fluttered as my feet became glued to the floor. Rising, he let go of my hand rather reluctantly. I clasped my hands together on my belt and cast my eyes on the floor. "Why don't you two go out to the garden. You should get to know each other and be friends. Lothiriel will be staying here for a year in coherence to the tradition of our two courts." Eomer nodded and held his arm out for me. I took it with my eyes still on the floor. He led me out to the garden and I let go of him to look over the balcony at the city below. He stood by me and I could hear his majestic breathing, which excited me. I had never been so close to a man before (Glamdris didn't count) and found that I liked it. I was past the age that women usually married at, but because I was a princess, I had to wait for the right marriage proposal to come along. I silently hoped that someday, Eomer would ask for my hand.

Eomer broke the silence. "Soldiers approach." I looked at the gate to the city. "It is Theodred. I must go see him." He took both of my hands in his and kissed them. Turning aside, he plucked a small red flower from a vine and gave it to me.

"Till we meet again, Lothiriel." He bowed and left.

G----G

_Lothiriel_

_Prince Theodred died tonight. The royal family has forgotten that I am here, but I do not blame them. I must stand with the other noble women at his funeral in a few days. I shall have to air out my only black dress. Black is such a sad colour. Death is sad. I shall stay out of Eowyn's way, and hope that we shall be friends soon. Eomer has not spoken to me since father left. I hope that he will be my friend as well._

G----G

March 2, 3019 11:13 a.m.

Since I had arrived, Eowyn made sure that I had a chair to sit in so I could watch the coming and going in the throne room, as was the custom. My chair was next to one of the columns near the throne, and although is was in the middle of everything, I could sew or read in peace with Glamdris, who always stood behind me.

Ah, Glamdris. Court life was boring enough, but when I had to sit through tedious meetings, Glamdris made a point of whispering to me what everything meant and then drilled me on it later. It was times like these that I wished I could shove my perfect sewing into his face.

However, I always sat calmly in my chair and sewed on a beautiful blue dress every day with great patience.

Glamdris leaned over and interrupted my thoughts. "That stitch is too long."

I grumbled to myself as I took it out. "I'll show _you_ a stitch that's too long!" He heard it.

"Princess, when you are married, everything you do will be expected to be perfect. A Prince or King will not settle for anything less."

I sighed and started sewing again. "One day, Glamdris, I will prove you wrong."

Glamdris beamed to himself. "Not likely." I mocked him silently and stabbed my fabric.

Eowyn suddenly appeared at my side. "Something is wrong."

I didn't look up. "What is it?"

"Strangers approach."

I looked up at her. "Strangers?"

"One is clothed all in grey and his companions are skilled warriors."

Grima walked up to us. "I suggest that you leave. This room is no place for women."

G----G

_Lothiriel_

_Eomer was banished last week. We have not seen him since. Eowyn has come to me with her sorrow and we are friends now. She misses Eomer very much. I miss him too. Theoden's visitors have bade us go to Helm's Deep, and he has agreed. Tomorrow, we shall travel to the fortress. Eowyn says that we will be safe, but I do not know what we are running from. What enemy are we facing? Eowyn has promised to teach me how to shoot a bow in case the enemy invades where we are hiding. I do not want to fight, but if I must, I shall._


	2. Chapter 2: Sorrow

Okay, I'm going to say this once. No, I repeat, no flames! I am very emotionally stressed out right now and I am taking it very personally. It's not like I want to, I can't help it.

G----G

_Lothiriel_

_After we returned from Helm's Deep, Glamdris told me that he has joined the army. He wishes to help them with their struggle against the Dark Lord. I told him that I will not learn anything with him gone, and he said that he has secured the services of Eowyn's old tutor. Great. Another stick in the mud. When he left, he said "Perhaps after the war, you will think better of me." He frightens me. Father will deal with him, I hope. He should not ignore his duty._

G----G

August 7, 3019 2:40 p.m.

I sat on my chair in the throne room of Edoras and my heart pounded in my throat. A scout had just informed the court that the king was on his way back to Edoras.

I went back to my sewing, but my mind could not sit still. I was not worried about how the war had gone. The thing that worried me was who had fallen during the great battle. Six months ago, I would have jumped up as soon as the group came into the room, but during my visit, I had learned the ways of court. A lady did not rush to anything.

_'As soon as father comes in, I will rejoice silently at his safe return. Eowyn will come in and hurry to my side, and then we will hug and share stories. And then I will look out of the corner of my eyes to see Eomer walk in and greet the court.'_ My hands could hardly sew as I anticipated it.

The heavy wooden doors creaked open and Eomer walked in. Behind him were two coffins carried by his best soldiers. I kept my head down and continued sewing. Eomer walked straight to me.

"Lothiriel," Eomer said, as I looked up. "My sister told me I would find you here." His gaze was soft and it was as if he wasn't even there. He took my hands and helped me stand up. "I'm afraid I have grave news. Two kings fell at the great battle. King Theoden and Prince Imrahil." My face showed no emotion as I looked over at the coffin that held my father. A ship and a silver swan marked his coffin. The symbols of Dol Amroth. My grey eyes turned a darker grey as I dropped my sewing and tears trickled from my eyes. I looked at Eomer with a blank stare and a sob escaped my lips. In a flash, I ran out of the room to the tiny chamber by the throne.

Eomer followed me into the room and found me leaning over the cot crying. I waited for him to react like the King of Rohan and tell me to stop crying and bear my burden, but he didn't.

"Lothiriel," he managed to get out. I looked up at him with his hands turned towards me and quickly fell into his embrace. The sound of my tears made his hidden feelings pour out. He let his tears fall onto my neck and both of us cried for our fallen kings.

When my tears were finished, I pulled away from him. "Does the king of Rohan find comfort with a lowly princess?" I smiled.

"You are far from lowly. You are Prince Imrahil's daughter. You are next in line to his throne." He did a small bow. "Princess Lothiriel." I laughed and brought a smile to his face. "The Princess has a beautiful smile." I blushed so he continued. "How many men have kissed that smile?" My smile faded as he drew close to me and touched a strand of my hair. My heart beat so loud, I was sure he could hear it.

Eomer's head guard walked in the room. "My lord, your guests have arrived."

Eomer turned to him. "Thank you. Start preparations for the feast immediately." The soldier left, so Eomer turned back to me. "You will sit beside the king tonight." He held out his arm and I took it.

G----G

The great feast began that night and as Eomer had promised, I was by his side the entire time, with the newly arrived Glamdris standing behind me and watching my every move. Eowyn sat on his other side with her betrothed, Faramir of Gondor.

As the Hobbits entered the room, I marveled at them. "Could these be halflings of the Shire?" I walked to them and observed. One of them had a bandaged hand, one wore the armour of Gondor and one wore a simple tunic. The fourth caught my attention. He was wearing the armour of Rohan and was solemn. "Halfling, what is your name?"

He looked up at me. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, my lady. But my friends call me Merry."

"There is no need to be solemn this night, Merry. Would you sit with me during the feast?"

Merry shook his head. "No thank you, my lady. I'll sit with my friends."

I smiled. "Very well, Master Hobbit." I left him and took my place by Eomer. Merry continued walking with Pippin.

"She was only trying to help, Merry," Pippin said.

"What does she know about it?" Merry said roughly. One of the soldiers overheard the conversation.

"Do you not know who she is, young Hobbit? She is the daughter of one of the fallen. Prince Imrahil was her father."

G----G

Eomer's POV

I started the feast off by a toast to the triumphant dead. Lothiriel drank deep of her wine and was soon drunk from it. Glamdris was drunk as well from tasting her wine before she drank it. I realized this a little too late, but I quickly dismissed myself, told my guards to take Glamdris to the barracks and carried Lothiriel to her chambers.

I kicked open her door and laid her on her bed. I figured that she wouldn't want to sleep in her dress, so I quickly exchanged it with a white shift.

I turned to leave, but she grabbed my arms. "Eomer, Eomer." Her vision was blurry, so she couldn't that I was holding her.

I reached out and touched her hair. "Lothiriel, I'm here. Eomer's here."

She swallowed and closed her eyes. "I didn't tell him this, but no one has ever kissed my smile. If Eomer wants to kiss me, he doesn't have to hesitate. I want him to kiss me. I want him to love me." My mind told me to leave, but she wouldn't let me go, so I sat on the bed next to her.

"Eomer does love you, pet." I stroked her brown hair. "Eomer wants you to be his queen."

Lothiriel smiled. "Really?"

"Really." I continued stroking her hair and talked to her. "Lothiriel, my beautiful princess. If you only knew what you do to me." I smiled. "During the war, I could hardly wait to get back here and see you. I imagined the scene. I walk up to you and sweep you into my arms. I say to you, 'Princess Lothiriel, would you be my queen?' And then Glamdris comes up behind me and yells, 'Put the princess down! This is most undignified!'" I laughed. "Then we fire him and live happily ever after."

Lothiriel laughed and cuddled up against me. "That's a wonderful story, Daddy. Tell me another one."

My smile faded as I realized what I was doing. I settled Lothiriel on her pillows and covered her up with a quilt.

Slowly, I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my beautiful Queen." Before I went back to the feast, I put my most trusted guard at her door and ordered him that no one was to bother her.

G----G

Lothiriel's POV

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I looked around the room and recognized my quarters, but not what I was wearing. My head spun as I remembered something about Eomer and being his queen, but everything else was blurred. I wrapped a sheet around myself and went to my door.

"Guard."

He opened the door and looked in. "Yes, my lady?"

"Who brought me here last night?"

"It was King Eomer, my lady. You had too much wine, so he brought you to your chambers."

"Was I wearing this dress when he took me in?"

"No, my lady."

"How long was he in my room?"

"About fifteen minutes, my lady." I ran out of the room and headed towards the throne room.

I found the same scene at the feast that I had left the night before. I stomped up to Eomer and threw my sheet covering at him.

"How dare you take advantage of me!" I shouted at him.

He took the sheet off of his head and stood up. "Lothiriel, I never-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You have insulted the kingdom of Dol Amroth! A sad day it will be, indeed, when our kingdoms draw swords together again." Upon hearing this, Prince Imrahil's men from Dol Amroth stood up and took their place beside me. I addressed them. "Where is Glamdris?"

"Glamdris is still in the barracks, princess."

"Get him, we're leaving. Get the men together and ready our horses." I looked straight at Eomer. "We shall not be returning." Eomer winced. For a split second, I felt sorry for him. The feeling soon passed as one of the soldiers handed me Prince Imrahil's sword and scabbard, which I tied around my waist.

Eomer tried again. "Lothiriel, please-"

"King Eomer, I have nothing further to say to you. And unless you wish to make amends for your error, I suggest that you do the same." I shoved the sword into the scabbard. With one last look at Eomer, I left.

After I dressed in a green tunic, Glamdris waited for me at the head of my army. After I touched my father's coffin and said a prayer, I mounted my horse, Aldor, and started moving the army with a blow of my father's horn.

Glamdris started his speech that I knew was coming. "A princess does not let personal feelings get in the way of her judgement."

I held back my tears. "And a soldier does not lecture a princess on what to do. I did not do this out of personal feelings. It was personal feelings that made this happen."

"You should know, your highness, that I never trusted him for a second. I don't see why anyone would ever trust him." My tears started flowing, but I said nothing. "This was most undignified," he muttered.

G----G

_Eomer_

_How could she accuse me of harming her virtue? I have never harmed her ever! She is too precious to me. During the war, all I could think about was the odd sensation I used to get when I was around her. When I saw her again at Helm's Deep, she was beautiful. Her dress was plain and mussed. Her hair was sweaty and tangled. She carried a baby on her hip and stood beside Eowyn, who was doing the same. I realized at that moment that I loved her. I wanted her to be my bride. And now this. No. It won't stop me. I shall have my prize, no matter what the cost._


	3. Chapter 3: Time flies

G---G

_Lothiriel_

_My tears are my only comfort during this journey. They sooth me to sleep every night. I thought that Eomer loved me! If he did, he would not have done this to me! I realized that I loved him when I saw him at Helm's Deep telling a woman that her husband, one of his Rohirrim, had died fighting. She started crying and he held her close and spoke soothing words to her, as if she were his own mother. Her children stood at her feet and he bent down and hugged them as well. Then he gave her coins from his own pocket to help her get her footing at Edoras. She could not thank him enough. He told her that it was all he could do to repay her for her husband's sacrifice. I had stood behind a cart and tears started falling from my eyes. It was then that I realized that I wanted to be his wife. Now I don't know what I feel. Do I still have feelings for him? I don't know._

G----G

October 16, 3019 3:40 p.m.

I arrived in the late afternoon with my troops and stormed into the throne room where my brother, Prince Elphir, was busy looking over some plans for a new garden. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sister! Come here and look. We are making you a new garden." I came up to him and he ignored my look of dejection. "See, here we are putting your favorite flowers; and here, those bushes you love with the red flowers."

I put my hand over his papers. "Brother, did you not hear what happened at Rohan?"

He smiled as he withdrew my hand, but I knew that he was fuming with anger. "Sister, there will be time enough to discuss your visit to our neighboring allies later." I shot him another look so he took my arm and led me to the room beside the throne.

"Elphir-"

"Wait." He quickly shut the door and locked it, then closed the linen curtains. "Sister, while I am your brother, I am also your Prince and I must reprimand you for what was just displayed in our throne room." I winced at his cold stare. "The servants, the knights, even the privy council, have been gossiping to no end about your _visit_ to Rohan. Talking about it will only harm your virtue more." His tone changed and he gripped my shoulders with his strong hands. "Now, I must ask you something as your brother." He paused and swallowed. "Do you carry his child?"

My hand immediately went to my stomach. "No. I have felt no life within me." A tear trickled down my cheek as a wave of emotion swept over me.

"I am sorry, sister." He held my head to his chest as I cried. "If you had held his child, he would have been forced to marry you and admit his error. That would have restored your virtue." He kissed my head. "Enough misery." He let me go and wiped a few tears from my cheek. "Let's go plan that garden." I smiled and followed him back into the throne room.

G----G

I could not sleep that night. The thought of losing my virtue plagued me. I would never be suitable to marry now. I would remain the Prince's spinster sister forever. My womb would always remain empty. I fought back tears as I threw on a robe and went to walk the halls near the throne room. My thoughts made my head spin.

_'Suppose I do carry Eomer's child. Then I will move to Rohan and be his queen.'_ I smiled and walked faster. _'But what if he didn't want me in the first place. Then he would be obligated to take me as his wife.'_ I walked slower. _'If that were true, then he would take a concubine and I would never have his heart.'_ I almost cried. _'Suppose I don't want his heart.'_ I held my head up high. _'After what he did to me, does he expect me to give in to him? Never!'_ My thoughts were interrupted by voices in the throne room. It was Elphir and Glamdris

"Glamdris, how could you be so stupid!" I peeked into the room.

"Your majesty, please let me-"

Elphir swung at him. "You disobeyed my father's orders and left my sister's side to fight in the war! I don't believe you Glamdris!"

Glamdris stood up tall. "I am proud to say that I fought in the war. Rohan needed troops, so I signed up."

"Glamdris, enough. I am holding you fully responsible for what happened to my sister. Had you been there for the five months that you were gone, you might have taught my sister a few rules about proper feast behavior. I heard from the other soldiers that both of you were drunk within a half hour."

"She was sad because of Prince Imrahil-"

"I was sad too, Glamdris…but I know how to control my feelings. I don't drown them in wine." I winced a little. Perhaps this was my fault.

"Maybe not, but I know that King Eomer knows the way of the court. He drank no wine except for a toast and did nothing to stop your sister from drinking hers."

"I never thought of that." He was silent. "Even if that's true, putting the blame on King Eomer will not save you from my wrath. She shouldn't have even been sitting with him! Sitting with a man she is not betrothed to is also bad for her virtue." Elphir buried his head in his hands.

"King Eomer had not asked for her hand…yet."

Elphir looked up. "King Eomer had intentions?"

"Yes, your majesty. I overheard him speaking to King Elessar about it. King Elessar agreed to the marriage."

"You swear this is true."

"On my life, your majesty." The room was quiet.

"If King Eomer wanted my sister's hand, he should have known better than to harm her virtue." Elphir started pacing the floor in front of the throne. "Did he think that after getting permission for the marriage he could join my sister in her bed? The fool!" I nodded my agreement. What gave him that right?

"What will we do, your majesty?"

"I received a letter from King Elessar and he told me what he wants us to do. If Lothiriel conceives, King Eomer must marry her. If she does not, he is free to marry who he wishes."

"And what if she does not conceive, but he still wants her as his bride."

"We will worry about that when we must. In the meantime, you are free to go. Tell no one what we have spoken of here."

"On my life, your majesty." Glamdris turned to exit through the door that I stood at. I quickly picked up my skirts and ran back to my room.

G----G

_Lothiriel_

_Elphir bade me go to my physician and see if Eomer really did touch me. I told him no. If my physician says that I am not a virgin, King Elessar will make Eomer marry me. I do not want to force him to marry me. If I do, he will resent me. On the other hand, if my physician tells me that I am still a virgin, I will be known as a liar. No one wants a liar as a wife. If I do not have the test done, we will be at a stand still. King Elessar cannot force Eomer to marry me, and Elphir might be able to get a nobleman to marry me. It's risk, but I am willing to take it._

G----G


	4. Chapter 4: Visit to the Grave

May 20, 3020 9:20 a.m.

The sound of birds outside my window woke me up. I sat up in my bed and looked around my room. It was soft and warm, but I felt cold and hard.

I touched my stomach. I resented Eomer because I had not conceived, even though it wasn't his fault. After I told Elphir that I did not want the test done, he never mentioned it again. In the depths of my heart, I pondered the possibility that Eomer had never touched me. If that were so, maybe he would still want me. That is, if he could forgive my mistake.

My favourite page came into my room. "Highness! An army is coming to the castle! The scout says that it's King Eomer."

I turned to him. "No branch of olives?"

The page shook his head. "None, your highness. They are fully armoured and ready for battle."

I looked out the window and could almost see Eomer's face at the head of the army.

"Where is Prince Elphir?"

"He is still in bed with a fever."

"And my other brothers?"

"They are not back from Gondor yet, highness."

I sighed. I had to command the army. "Ready the troops and get my armour."

Being a woman, my armour was a dark brown dress with a leather vest to protect me from arrows. I dressed in it and went to the battlements with Glamdris.

Glamdris looked me over. "A lady does not fight in a war."

I scoffed. "Hold your tongue, soldier. The leather is to protect me from arrows in case the enemy tries to shoot up here. If I wanted to fight, I would be down with the other soldiers."

"I am sorry for my error, your highness." Glamdris searched the army. "King Eomer approaches."

Eomer rode a white horse up to the castle door and looked up at me. My head felt warm at the sight of him.

"What do you want?" Glamdris shouted down.

"I wish to take your princess back with me."

Glamdris scoffed. "My princess has no wish to come with you."

"I think she does."

"You are mistaken."

"No matter. I will fight your city if need be, until I get my prize.

"Then you shall be destroyed."

"Your princess will not let harm come to me." Eomer smiled at me. No, I would not give in to him this easily.

I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow on it. "Leave, or I'll shoot this into your heart."

Eomer leaned on his horse's neck and grinned as a challenge. "You wouldn't." I let the arrow go and it hit the ground directly under Eomer's horse. His horse reared, but he was too experienced to get thrown. He steadied the animal and looked back up at me. "I'm not leaving this castle without you. I gave you my heart."

"And I suppose you came here to get it back?" I said unsteadily.

"On the contrary. I came to get yours." He smiled and went back to his army.

Glamdris held his hand up. "Give me the word, your highness, and the battle will begin."

"No. There will be no fighting."

"But your highness-"

"Do as I say, Glamdris, or I will throw you over the battlements myself." I threw my bow down and left.

L----L

Glamdris watched as Eomer and his men made camp over the castle's only road. He knew that they had enough provisions to last for months.

G----G

_Eomer_

_What have I done? Has my determination messed everything up? I hope that she does not think that I will fight her city. I should not have brought my army. I have made a grave error in judgement. However, my army and I shall stay here until I get what I came for._

G----G

"Lothiriel." Elphir opened my bedroom door and came in.

"Elphir, you should be in bed. The physician said that the fever has not passed yet."

"I am well enough." He sat down on my bed and winced in pain. "I wanted to join you on the battlements, but my physician kept me in my room."

"He was right. We handled it ourselves."

"Sister, I must ask you something." He licked his dry lips. "Do you want to marry Eomer?"

I hesitated. "I…don't know."

"You feel that Eomer may be doing this out of pity, don't you."

"Yes." I looked down. "I do not wish to be his pity wife."

Elphir was silent for a minute. "If Eomer decides to attack us, he will find that we have no armies to back us up. The war took most of our soldiers. If it is alright with you, sister, we must keep up the act that we can beat Eomer's army at any minute. If we send him away, everyone will think that our kingdom is weak. If Eomer wants to keep us here, we must let him."

"So be it."

G----G

July 13, 3020, 6:30 p.m. Sunset

--The anniversary of Prince Imrahil's passing.--

I watched Eomer from my window. He walked among his men and greeted them simultaneously. My heart sunk. It was my sole duty to visit father's grave and pay my respects. The only problem was that father's grave was on the other side of Eomer and his troops.

Elphir would never let me fulfill my duty because of Eomer. He had already hinted that. But I had made a promise and I intended to keep it.

I dressed in a black dress and my black cloak. I braided my hair in one braid to keep it out of my face and put the hood over my head so it covered up to my eyes. Elphir was in a meeting with Erchirion and Amrothos (my other brothers) discussing their recent visit to Gondor, so I knew that I would not be caught by them. Glamdris was busy teaching a few young soldiers how to play checkers and a few coins into my guard's hands would make him forget that I left my room.

The sun set quickly, but that was to my advantage. I moved swiftly and silently on my bare feet up to the drawbridge. An immense shadow was over the drawbridge and the gate house so I could hardly make out the tiny door in the drawbridge that I was to escape from. I waited until the gate keeper had gone inside to eat dinner and then I ran up to the drawbridge. My fingers searched the enormous gate until I found the door.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself. I lifted the heavy wooden latch and pulled the latch string out. I smiled to myself. For the first time in a year, I felt accomplished. I could do anything I set my mind to. _'Before I know it, I'm going to be at father's grave, and then back in my room and -'_ The door wouldn't budge. It was locked! _'Oh! I'm so stupid! Of course the door wouldn't be unlocked!'_ A sound came from the gatehouse.

"Hello? Who's out there?" I ran as fast as I could back to the castle before the gatekeeper came out of his house. I flattened myself against the west side of the castle and pulled the hood over my face. My mind swum as I realized what I was doing.

_'A lady doesn't sneak around her own castle! And she doesn't go behind her sovereign's back!'_ I ignored my thoughts that had been shoved into me by Glamdris. As the gatekeeper gave it up and went back inside, I realized: the east gable gate! It was always locked as well, but it had a key hanging beside it. I picked up a lantern and ran to it. Quickly, I unlocked it and opened it. It was rarely used, except for sieges, so there was a great deal of bramble around it.

As I picked my way through the bramble, I imagined what I would say after I had been caught. _'I will say "It was my duty to visit father's grave" and Elphir will say "Duty comes first to a lady, I know. But so does following orders!" Then Elphir will look very kingly as he pronounces my sentence: "Glamdris is hear-by relieved of his services! You shall no longer have a governor!" And I will pretend to be upset, but in reality, I will rejo-'_

"Hey! Who goes there?" I stopped. Someone from Eomer's camp had spotted me! I gasped and tried to hide.

"Don't try hiding! I know you're there!" I looked up at heaven and whimpered as I came out of the shadows. "That's right, come out of there." I thanked Iluvatar that I still had my hood on. "Now, who are you and what do you want?" I couldn't see the soldier's face underneath his helmet.

I held my head like a servant girl and pitched my voice a little lower. "I am the personal servant of Princess Lothiriel. She sent me to pay homage to her father's grave, since you and your men prevent her from doing it herself."

The guard thought for a minute. "Well, I guess it's alright. Go ahead."

I nodded my thanks and quickly ran to the cemetery. The flowers under my cloak were slightly squished, but they were still pretty. I set them in front of father's tomb.

"Father," I said as I touched the symbols on the front of the tomb. "Miss you." I smiled, even though tears were falling down my face. "If you only knew what was going on, father. You'd make everything right." I sank down and kneeled in front of the tomb. I touched my fingers to my lips and then brought them to the symbols on the tomb. "Sleep soundly, father."

"Alright, wench. Be on your way, before I tell King Eomer about this." The soldier stood a few feet away.

I took out a few coins from my hanging purse. "Here. For your silence." He didn't take them.

"The Princess does not need to bribe me. I just want her to know how I feel."

I looked at him from under my hood. His armour was too fine. "A soldier has feelings for the Princess?"

"I am not a soldier. I am King Eomer." He took his helmet off. I gasped at him. "Lothiriel," he breathed. He grabbed me before I realized that he had found me out and trapped me in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back and let my hands travel up his arms to grasp his neck. He lifted my bare feet off the ground and held me up in the air with his arms. My head felt light and my body went on fire. I had to have more of him. I wrapped my fingers up in his hair and brought his head closer to mine. I felt his tongue push against my lips and I opened my mouth against his. In a rush, I realized what I was doing. I pushed him away and slapped him hard.

"I will not be tricked by you again!"

His gaze was solemn. "I did not trick you, and you cannot tell me that you didn't enjoy that kiss."

Roughly, I put my hood back on and wrapped my cloak around myself. I _had_ enjoyed the kiss, but I had no intention of telling him that. I started walking back to the castle and roughly brushed Eomer's arm as I passed him.

He followed me. "Lothiriel, please!"

I quickly opened the east gable and locked it. I was safe.

Safe from Eomer, and my emotions.

G----G

_Lothiriel_

_Why did I have to fall in love with Eomer? Why does Elphir let him stay outside of our castle like a dog hungry for table scraps? I am so angry! Angry at Eomer, angry at Elphir and angry at…me. I hate myself for loving Eomer. I can't fight this feeling. I love Eomer. The harder I try to fight it, the more bitter I become. I am becoming a spinster. Why, Iluvatar? Why?_


	5. Chapter 5: A Proposal

October 10, 3020 2:45 p.m.

During the normal routine around the castle, Glamdris walked up to Elphir and me while we tended to my garden.

"Your majesty, the cook has informed me that we are running low on supplies. He requests that you allow him to go to the nearest village."

"Done. Let him be on his way." Elphir turned back to the bush he was trimming.

Eomer will do what I want. I took off my gloves. "Elphir, Eomer will never let him pass. Please let me go myself."

"Sister-"

"Elphir, please. I know what I'm doing."

He stared at me for a second and sighed. "Glamdris, get our horses ready. We will accompany our princess to the market."

After we left the castle, Eomer's men stopped us.

"I'm sorry, your majesties, but you can't leave the castle. It's King Eomer's orders."

Elphir scoffed. "We have to leave. Our kitchen is running low on stock."

I tried the sympathy method. "Do you wish our court to starve?"

Eomer came out of his hiding place. "Do you wish my heart to starve? It will not rest until it has your love."

I kept my cool. "Empty stomachs are easier to fill than empty hearts, King Eomer. Now let us pass."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

I looked down at him and tried to keep my anger under control. "Let us by, or this time I'll aim higher than the ground below your feet." Eomer took a drink from his beaker. "You are an insufferable man!" I screamed at him and quickly turned my horse around and galloped to the castle.

L----L

Elphir turned to Eomer. "You have harmed my sister too many times, King Eomer. I suggest you make amends for your actions." He tugged on his reins and followed Lothiriel back into the castle.

Glamdris remained, however, and Eomer did not like the look on his face.

G----G

"Who does that Eomer think he is?" I muttered to myself as I paced my chambers.

"Sister." I turned to see Elphir standing in my doorway. "King Eomer fights so hard to win your love."

I wiped a few tears from my cheek. "Yes, I know. He's just trying to ease his conscience," I said coldly as I opened my wardrobe.

"Sister, if he did not truly love you, would he really fight this hard to have you as his pity bride?"

I touched my lips and remembered Eomer's kiss.

"You're right, brother." Quickly, I ran out of the castle and up to the battlements.

"Glamdris, quick! Send a messenger down to get-"

"Your highness, King Eomer is leaving."

I looked over the battlements and saw that it was true. "What? But he can't, he..."

"I'm sorry, your highness." As I started to cry, Glamdris held me close. "Things will work out, your highness. I promise."

G----G

_Eomer_

_I am troubled. I fear that Glamdris will do something to the royal family. After Lothiriel and Elphir left, he told me that if I did not leave Lothiriel alone, he would slit her throat. I should have killed him on the spot, but he is very important to Dol Amroth. I do not wish a war with Lothiriel's people._

G----G

_Lothiriel_

_My physician examined me because I asked him to. He told me that I am still a virgin. Eomer did not touch me. I am relieved. At least I have something that I can cherish in my life. But why did Eomer leave me? Does he still love me? I will tell Elphir the result of the test tomorrow._

G----G

December 24, 3020 3:20 p.m.

The day before Yuletide, Glamdris came into the throne room dressed in his finest. I was sitting by Elphir, sewing on a pillowcase and Elphir was muttering something in Elvish as he read over a book of proverbs.

"Majesties, I have something very special for you." We both looked up at him. "My Yuletide present to you both is in this box." He opened a small box that was under his arm and took out a scroll and an even smaller box. He gave Elphir the scroll and handed me the small box.

Elphir untied the string and opened the scroll. "This is a certificate of engagement for you and Lothiriel." My box held a silver ring.

Glamdris smiled as I looked at it. "The ring is made of mithril. I spent my life savings on it."

Elphir popped the scroll back in place and tied it. "Then you have spent your life savings in vain. My sister's duty is to form an alliance with a neighboring kingdom when she marries. She will not marry a common soldier." Elphir threw the scroll and ring at Glamdris. "Take your mithril ring elsewhere." He went back to his book and I continued sewing.

Glamdris picked up his things, but did not leave the room. "Your majesty, please."

Elphir slammed his book closed and threw it at the soldier. "May Iluvatar smite you with fire! You know as well as I that a Princess never marries a soldier with no title to speak of! Get out of my sight, Glamdris!" Glamdris ran out of the room and the chamber quieted. I was sewing so fast, I stabbed myself and yelped in pain. Elphir turned to me and stopped my hands. "Sister, I think you will agree with me in saying that Glamdris will no longer be your governor. I would never trust him to be that close to you anymore." I nodded and Elphir went back to his book.

I cleared my throat. "Perhaps you should consider his proposal, brother."

Elphir almost fell off of the throne. "What do I hear?" I hated Glamdris and hated even more the thought of marrying him, but I continued.

"It has been two months since we told everyone that Eomer had not touched me, and not one marriage proposal has come to us. Perhaps this is the only marriage that I can get."

"Silence, sister. I will not force you to marry Glamdris." He took my hands. "I would never do that to you." He hugged me. "I promise that I will find you a good marriage with someone of royal blood."

I dropped my sewing in my lap. "I do not wish to be married." My lips trembled as they remembered Eomer's kiss. No, I would never, ever, marry.

"If that is what you wish, sister. I will not make you marry anyone."

It was not what I wished, but at least I wouldn't have to marry Glamdris. I resumed my sewing.

Elphir sat back down on the throne. "I don't know what happened to you during Eomer's siege, but I don't like it. It's changed you, sister. What did he do to you?"

I threw my sewing down. "Nothing! He did nothing to me!" I ran out of the room.

G----G

_Elphir_

_My sister is different. She has changed so much since her visit to Rohan. Glamdris has angered me. He thinks that just because no marriage proposals have come in, he can marry my sister. She is too valuable to marry one from our city, especially a soldier. He is taking advantage of our situation. If I were to read my sister the way she used to be, she wants to marry Eomer. But the way she is acting now, I don't know what she wants. I hope and pray that my sister will return to normal._


	6. Chapter 6: Eomer

Ladyscribeofavendell: I know this is a little late in saying but I totally did not know that Eomer had Dol Amroth blood in him! That's cool! About the whole "whiny princess thing", Lothiriel is very concerned about her virtue because without it, she's nothing. She will never get a good marriage. Never. Ever! And just for the record, Lothiriel wasn't in the books, so she can be interpreted into different types of women. If you write her as a strong-headed woman, that's your Lothiriel. My Lothiriel is very dependant on the people around her to make her decisions. She's never made a decision for herself in her life. In other words, she knows that (like in the middle-ages) her life and all that happens in it is not up to her. But don't think I'm ragging on you. I think it's cool that people can take one character and make her into whatever they want. Oh, and the thing about a bad 80's love song, I think that's hilarious. lol

Lialathuveril: About the mumakil, good point, but I could say the same about how they got to Gondor in the movie. Who's to say that they didn't come over the border sooner and didn't hide out. And yes, it's hard to conceal mumakil because of their size, but if I'm to measure the map correctly, it might've taken them a while to get from their city to Minas Tirith. And they went through Dol Amroth to try to kill the royal family. It didn't work.

Diamondrose57: I would be honored if you would read my other stories. I think that they're okay. I'm a better writer now though. I hope one day to be a published writer. When you wish upon a - oops, wrong thing. Lol

Okay, the only other thing I have to say is YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! On one thing only. Lol j/k Okay, I realized last night that my story really doesn't get into people's feelings enough, so I figured out how to change it. Yeah! So, if you've already been reading this story, I advise you to read it again because there's new material in each chapter before this one.

G----G

_Glamdris_

_Elphir has refused my proposal! His scorn on my gift has angered me. Now I am more determined than ever to get the throne of Dol Amroth by marrying Lothiriel. She is so beautiful. Every year she gets more and more beautiful. Eomer doesn't deserve her. She will be my bride. I vow that she will. I alone shall possess her._

G----G

February 9, 3021 7:20 p.m.

"Happy Birthday, Princess Lothiriel!" Elphir raised his goblet. "Let us toast to her 20 years of life."

Elphir drank from his goblet and frowned when I did not drink from mine. For two months he had watched me keep my courtly mask on to hide my feelings. But what my true feelings were, he did not know. Not even I knew.

On one hand, I loved Eomer. On the other hand, I had not heard from him since he left us. I had cleared his name about the incident, and ruined my own. I was known as the marriage hungry Maiden of Dol Amroth, suspected everywhere that I had staged the whole thing just to get a good marriage. I had never done that, and I didn't even care about marriage anymore. I was getting too old. The spinster sister. What would happen to me now? My life was over.

A small page entered the throne room. "Your majesties! A party approaches!"

I brightened up as Elphir addressed the page. "Let them in." I hoped that it would be one of the halflings. Or perhaps some messengers from Gondor. I straightened my light blue dress.

"Announcing, King Eomer of the Riddermark!" My smiled faded as the handsome king walked alone into the hall. He was wearing a simple white tunic with his head uncovered and had a branch of olive leaves in his hand.

Elphir saw my face and found his voice. "Leave us, everyone."

"Everyone, clear the throne room." Glamdris, the new head guard, opened the doors and closed them after everyone had left. He, however, failed to leave.

Eomer continued his steady pace down the room to the throne. When he reached the steps, he lightly threw the branch at my feet. Elphir stooped and picked it up.

Eomer's voice was soft. "Lothiriel, I beseech you."

I held my head high. "You think much of yourself to assume you are welcome here."

Eomer almost looked sad. "Lothiriel, please do not use your court talk on me. I wish to speak candidly with you."

I turned my head away. "I do not want to speak with you."

Eomer walked up two of the five steps. My heart started beating faster. "Then you will listen. I want you to know that I hold your virtue in the highest respect and I would never harm it. The only wish I have is to cherish it."

Glamdris spoke up. "How dare you be so forward to the Princess!"

Elphir silenced him. "Peace, Glamdris."

"Didn't you hear? My physician told me in October that you did nothing to me."

"Yes, I heard, but I still mean it. A physician's diagnosis means nothing to me, your trust is more important. I hope that everything is cleared now between us."

My throat seemed smaller and I gripped the throne to steady myself. "If King Eomer was so determined to fight to the finish, why did he leave in the heat of battle?"

Eomer walked up another step. "Is that all that's bothering you? I promise you, I would have stuck it out, but someone used foul play to drive me away." He looked at Glamdris, who was sneaking over to the throne. "It seems that your head guard would make himself Grand Duke(1) of Dol Amroth."

I looked back at Glamdris just in time to see him shoot an arrow at Elphir. Eomer dove and intercepted it. The arrow buried itself into Eomer's chest, between the ribs. I crawled to him.

"Eomer, please forgive me! I've always loved you, ever since that day at Helm's Deep."

Eomer's fingers covered mine on top of the arrow. "I was going to say the same thing, but you make it sound so much more romantic." He laughed and winced in pain.

Elphir picked up a mallet that sat next to the throne. With a mighty swing, he hit the gong hanging from the ceiling. As it resounded its signal to the royal doctor, he dropped the mallet and turned to Glamdris.

"If he dies Glamdris, you will join him."

L----L

Glamdris was thrown in the dungeon and waited as well as everyone else for the doctor's diagnosis.

I paced the floor outside of my chambers as my mind raced.

"Sister, please eat something. You haven't eaten since the physician went in and that was four hours ago."

I stopped biting my fingernail and looked up at Elphir. "I'm not hungry, brother. I can't eat until I know." I continued pacing. "Elphir! If he should die...I don't know what I would do!" I started crying again, but kept pacing.

To Elphir's relief, the physician came out with his nurses.

I grabbed his arms and almost shook him. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine, your highness. King Eomer is a tough warrior." I ran into the room with Elphir behind me and sent everyone out. Eomer's eyes were closed so I slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. I reached out and touched his cheek.

"Eomer," I said, timidly. His eyes opened.

"Lothiriel, my Queen." He put his hand on top of mine.

I blushed. "I am not your Queen yet."

"You will be." He smiled and winced in pain. I lightly put both of my hands on the bandage around Eomer's chest.

Elphir stood behind me. "Glamdris will pay for this."

Eomer's hands found mine and he lightly fondled them. "What shall be his fate?"

"It is Lothiriel's decision." My heart was fluttering at Eomer's touch and I almost didn't hear Elphir.

I got up and walked to the bed's end. "You are asking the wrong person, my liege."

Eomer spoke. "Lothiriel, I know it's hard for you to kill someone." I didn't know how he knew that, but kept my silence. "We will take him back to Rohan and punish him there."

I turned to him. "His offence was against my kingdom. I will deal with him."

G----G

_Elphir_

_My sister is her old self again. I was beginning to think that she would be bitter forever. Eomer has opened her heart again. My soul is light._

G----G

April 16, 3021 4:20 p.m.

When Eomer was strong enough, I had him brought to the throne room to witness my last meeting with my privy council.

"First order of business, the fate of the traitor, Glamdris."

Glamdris sat near the end of the throne room, shackled, and with three guards around him.

The council became alive with anger. "He should be hung!"

"Too good of a fate! He should be be-headed!"

"I agree with Wolsen! He should be hung, and then have his intestines-"

I stopped them. "Please gentlemen! I have already decided on his fate." I stopped and gathered my strength, as my stomach was churning from their suggestions. "His eyes shall be gouged out so he will never gaze upon beauty again. Then he shall be left to wander the forest of Mirkwood, a country which speaks a language he does not understand." The council sat in a stunned silence. Eomer smiled at me.

"Your highness, if I may suggest-"

Eomer cut Wolsen short. "Silence! Your princess has spoken." Glamdris was carried off to the dungeon and that was that.

"Next order of business. The King of Rohan has asked for my hand in marriage and the King of Gondor has sent his approval of the union."

Wolsen stood up. "But your highness, such an alliance would be-"

"This is not an alliance. I am renouncing my claim to the throne. I leave for Rohan tomorrow before the sun rises."

Wolsen changed his tune. "Very well, your highness. I hope the kingdom of Rohan is to your liking. It seems to have made a great impression on you during your _last_ visit." He looked at Eomer and smiled at me. I caught the hint in his voice and quickly dismissed the council.

Eomer watched me walk up to the throne from his pile of pillows. I fingered the throne's arm rest and my tears started falling.

"It doesn't matter what we say, they all think I am unfit to be in the line of succession. Everyone doubts my integrity." My back was turned to him, but Eomer knew that I was crying.

"Do not cry, my love." He stopped talking for a minute. Then he said, with all seriousness: "I never doubted your integrity for a minute." I turned and laughed at his boyish grin.

"Well, _King_ Eomer, how does it feel to finally be taking home your prize?"

His grin sent shivers down my spine. "Absolutely wonderful."

I walked up to him, but before he could grab me, I hit his face with my sleeve and ran over to the front doors, giggling as I went.

He struggled to get up, but couldn't. "You would try your future king, Princess Lothiriel?"

I giggled, but tried to look serious. "I would indeed."

Elphir interrupted the moment when he opened the door that I was leaning on.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked as we both walked over to Eomer.

"_Unfortunately_, nothing." Eomer gave me a mock glare.

"I just wanted to say that the banquet for your engagement is being prepared as we speak, so I have to attend to that, and King Elessar and his party should be arriving soon so could you two please take care of that?"

"Yes," we chimed.

Elphir caught the mood of the room. "Well, I'll leave you to that then." He pinched my arm and pointed a finger at Eomer. "Make sure she doesn't get into trouble. This one has done many things in her day to mess up a royal visit."

My head shot up. "Elphir, don't!"

Eomer grinned. "That's very intriguing, Prince Elphir. Would you like to elaborate?" I tried to cover Elphir's mouth, but he caught my arms and held them. Somehow, I ended up in Eomer's arms and he held me down as Elphir whispered something in Eomer's ear. Eomer started laughing.

"Elphir!"

Elphir said something else.

"Elphir! Stop it!" Elphir and Eomer were in laughing hysterics. Elphir whispered something else, then fell over and hit the floor, still laughing.

"Prince Elphir, Princess Lothiriel, King Eomer. That was an interesting display."

We all turned to see King Elessar and his court in the doorway.

G----G

(1) The Grand Duke is the man who marries a Queen, or in this case, a Princess.


	7. Chapter 7: Princess Games

All three of us turned red at the sight of the group. Eowyn had a case of the giggles and even the noble Queen Arwen couldn't keep a straight face. Eowyn let go of Faramir's arm and walked over to help me pick up Eomer.

She leaned over and whispered into my ear: "I can see why you never wanted to introduce me to your brothers, sister."

Eomer was still trying to control himself as he leaned heavily against us. "Please giggle excuse our snigger conduct, King Elessar."

Elessar was trying not to laugh as well. "I was actually hoping that Prince Elphir would be our storyteller at the banquet tonight." He saw my horrified face that followed the comment and couldn't hold in his laughter. "King Eomer, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He stopped and covered his mouth so he could laugh. Eomer was quickly dropped by Eowyn and me onto his pillows.

Arwen had already controlled herself, so she took both of our hands. "Come, we have much to prepare." She led us away and left the men to finish their laughing.

G----G

I led the two women to my room and collapsed on the bed. Eowyn jumped onto the bed and sat on her knees beside me.

"Sister, Arwen and I were wondering something."

I sat up and looked at them. "Yes?"

Eowyn hesitated for a second. "What colour will your gown be at the wedding?"

I didn't answer. If I didn't wear white, it would mean that I still thought that Eomer had touched me and his people would never trust their king. I didn't want that anymore.

"White. The gown will be white." Eowyn smiled and hugged me.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Arwen said, as she left the room.

We watched her leave, then Eowyn spoke. "You should have seen Eomer after you left. He was a mess. I wanted to write to you, but he wouldn't let me."

I got up and walked to my wardrobe. "He seemed to take a long time to right his error. Or rather, my error."

Eowyn swung her legs over the bed and dangled them. "He stopped eating and locked himself up in his room for three weeks. He became so ill, the doctors didn't know if he would make it. They kept him in his bed for 9 months. After they let him go, he couldn't get here fast enough." I smiled as I thumbed through my wardrobe. Eowyn got off the bed and pulled a package out of her hidden pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot." I turned to her. "Here's a late birthday present." I took the gift and opened it. Inside was a flower crown and a knight's helmet. Eowyn took the helmet. "Remember?"

I laughed. "We would run away from Glamdris and play 'The Princess and the Knight'." I put the flower crown on and ran to stand on the head of my bed. "Oh, brave knight! Come and save me!"

Eowyn put the helmet on. "I'll save you, fair princess!" She pretended to sword fight with a few armies while I cheered her on and then she came over to the bed. "Fair princess, look what I have done for you!" She collapsed on the bed and the force sent me toppling over next to her. We both laughed, but became solemn. We had both grown up in two years. We were different women.

"Promise me something, Eowyn."

Eowyn got up and hugged her knees. "What?"

I rolled over and fingered the designs on my quilt. "Promise me that we'll never be too old to play games."

"You mean games with each other, or our husbands?" I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was grinning.

I looked up at her and laughed. "That's the same old Eowyn!"

She picked up a pillow. "I'm never too old to play games, Princess Lothiriel." With a mighty swing that I didn't expect, the pillow came in contact with my hip.

I looked up at her in mock horror. "Princess Eowyn! Such force for a woman of royal blood! What would the king of Gondor say?" I picked up my own pillow and we started fighting.

"He'd probably say that he wants in on the game!" she said, with a few whacks to my stomach. After a few minutes, I cried "King of Gondor" and Eowyn stopped. (Ha ha, King of Gondor instead of Uncle. Lol) We collapsed on the bed again. "Yes! The Princess of Ithilien triumphs again!"

I rolled over to face her. "_Again_?" Unfortunately, I rolled too far and with a scream, fell off the bed.

G----G

The celebration began a few hours later. Eowyn was dressed in white and I was dressed in gold. We walked into the throne room together and the room reacted to our beauty. Faramir took Eowyn's hand and Eomer took mine as we reached the front table. The men pulled out our chairs for us and we sat down next to each other. King Elessar started his speech about the engagement, and the men started their silent flirting. Eomer took my right hand in his and brought his left hand around my waist. I almost jumped out of my seat when he started petting my side.

"Eomer," I whispered into his ear. I let go of his hand and started caressing his knee. "There, see how you like that!" I whispered. "That'll teach you to distract me during a feast." He started shaking with laughter, but was silent. Eowyn wasn't excused from the attack and was wiggling from Faramir's attention.

To our relief, King Elessar's speech ended and we started eating. As we ate, Eomer's hand snaked towards the one that I had in my lap and he held it fast, running his thumb up and down it. My body was getting as warm as the stew that I was eating.

When the meal was over, Faramir and Eowyn left early. Eomer tugged my arm, but I wasn't going to leave yet. Elphir announced that the dancing would begin with the new couple dancing a waltz. No easy task when Eomer wants to go run off and cuddle. I dragged him out and we started the dance.

Eomer was a little clumsy, but managed to finish the dance without tripping. As soon as it was over, in the rush of the other couples coming out to dance, Eomer took my hand and we left the room. After he shut the double doors, he leaned against them and looked at me with his playful grin. I shrieked and started running down the hall.

"Princess Lothiriel, your king commands you to stop," Eomer said as he chased me. I opened the door to the balcony and turned back to him.

"You have to catch me first!" I started running up the stairs so I could open the door at the top of them. Without it open, both doors would be closed and there would be no light in the stairwell. Eomer closed the bottom door before I could get half-way up the stairs. The staircase went pitch black. "Eomer!" I shrieked as I flattened up against the stone wall and closed my eyes. I was scared of the dark.

"I'm coming." I heard him start up the stairs and heard his hand feeling the wall for me. I felt his hand run across my stomach. "Lothiriel." I reached out for his hand, but he pinned me against the wall and touched my face. After he found where my lips were, he leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't resist and started giggling against his lips. I couldn't see his face, but I suspected he was grinning as well. Since he couldn't kiss me with me laughing, he started kissing my face. My cheeks, my eyelids, my forehead, my temples and my nose. I thought that he would go back to my lips, but he trailed up my cheek and started nuzzling my ear. I felt his hot breath on my shoulder as he moved my dress strap to my arm and kissed there. My senses half returned so I gave him a playful push and put my strap back where it belonged.

"King Eomer," I said to the darkness. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are taking full advantage of it being dark in here."

Eomer sighed. "You have found me out, dear lady." I heard him lunge at me, so I moved and he hit the wall. "Lothiriel!" I started running down the stairs and opened the door. "Come back!" Eomer ran down the stairs as well, causing me to squeal and run down the hall.

I wasn't running fast enough to beat a hardened warrior and Eomer caught me. He planted his feet around mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I started laughing as he lifted me off the ground and then put me back.

"King Eomer, what are you doing to our sister?"

We both looked up to see my three brothers standing outside of the throne room staring at us.

"Excuse me, Prince Elphir, Prince Erchirion and Prince Amrothos. I was escorting Princess Lothiriel to her chambers."

Elphir was so solemn, I almost started laughing again. "See that that's all you do."

Eomer politely took my hand and started walking me down the hall. As we passed my brothers, Elphir winked at me. After Eomer passed a corner, we heard the throne room doors slam and he let go of my hand.

"You know," Eomer said as he walked with his hands folded behind his back. "I noticed that you eat with your left hand. Some people would consider that to be the sign of a witch." I almost got worried, but I saw that he was grinning at me, so I pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. When I let him go, he whispered into my ear: "You've certainly bewitched me."

G----G

_Lothiriel_

_Tomorrow, I shall leave my home and travel to Rohan to be Eomer's bride. I have been so foolish with my feelings. Eomer did not deserve the way I have treated him. Thankfully, he has forgiven me. Eowyn tells me that she helped Eomer remodel his bedchamber in Rohan and she says that it is beautiful and befitting its new occupant. There are shelves for my books and a canopy on the bed. Somehow, I feel as if I am not leaving home, I am coming home._


	8. Chapter 8: Patience

The next morning, the servants readied our horses as we rubbed the sleep out of our eyes and dressed for the journey. My brothers stood with my horse, ready to say their farewells.

Erchirion and Amrothos hugged me and were solemn as they usually are, but I knew that they were upset. Elphir however, was in tears.

"Sweet sister." He kissed me on the forehead and then swept me up in his arms. In the rush of the moment, I started crying too. Elphir let me go. "There now, no need to get all emotional. We'll see each other again." He kissed me again and my other brothers came out of no where and hugged us both. They had broken down as well. I kissed each one in turn and then let them go.

"I have to go now." I blindly mounted my horse and didn't notice that Eomer sat beside me on his horse. He moved his horse closer and kissed me on the cheek, then took my hand and kissed that as well.

"It's alright, beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

I resisted the urge to fall into his arms as King Elessar started moving and the rest of us followed. After we cleared the drawbridge, Eowyn left Faramir and caught up with me.

"It's not easy leaving your brothers, is it, sister." I shook my head, not trusting my voice. "I felt the same way when I left Rohan to marry Faramir."

Arwen had also joined me. "And I when I left Rivendell to marry Elessar."

Eomer rode silently on my left. I looked over at him and then back at my horse. "Who will visit father's grave?"

"Your personal servant, like last time," Eomer said with a smile. I grinned, but said nothing. Eomer would let me come back home every year to visit father's grave and my brothers. My heart felt lighter as we continued our journey.

G----G

_Lothiriel_

_My heart is heavy. My brothers are my world. I shall miss them greatly. I hope that my new life in Rohan will make me happy. Eomer has promised me that losing my brothers will not be that bad. I hope that he is right._

G----G

June 5, 3021 6:40 p.m.

Our journey brought us to Minas Tirith, a city I had not seen in years. As I looked up at the beautiful white tower, I almost fell off my horse.

"Curse this side saddle!"

Eomer came up beside me. "Why do you ride side saddle anyway?"

I was grumbling as I reset myself and almost snapped at him as I recited something that Glamdris had taught me. "A future queen must do everything perfect and must be ladylike all the time."

Eomer grabbed my reins. "Lothiriel, I don't expect you to be perfect, or ladylike all the time. And frankly, I don't want you to."

Eowyn came back for us. "Come on, slow pokes! We've come too far for you to stop now!" She turned around and Eomer started following her. When I didn't move, he turned around.

"We will talk on this later, my love. Come." I brought my foot in and my horse followed him.

It took us about half an hour to reach the top of the enormous white tower. My horse, Rilwen, was tired by the third level. I patted her neck and urged her on. Two levels later, we reached the top. I slid off of Rilwen and took the reins in my hand. Servants took everyone's horses, except mine, Eomer's and Eowyn's. We held fast to our reins and followed the servants into the stable. Rohan is the home of the Horse Lords. I think that explains it.

I took Rilwen into a stall and took her saddle off. She shook her head in thanks as I took the blanket off as well and picked up a brush. While she cooled down, I brushed her all over and combed the tangles out of her mane. I smiled as I braided her mane and remembered how I had gotten her two years ago. She was a horse of Rohan, a present from Eomer. She was white with a brown mask and a few brown spots on her back. I had named her Rilwen, which means in Elvish, Brilliance Maiden. She was cool enough after I finished her mane, so I gave her a bucket of water. She gulped it down gratefully and snorted. I tossed my head back and imitated her sounds, shaking my head back and forth. She shook her head as well, as if to laugh at me.

Eomer was next to me taking care of his horse. He saw our display and started laughing.

"Where did you learn how to take care of her?" he asked as he petted his horse's neck.

Eowyn peeked over her stall on my other side. "Etiquette isn't the only thing she learned in Rohan."

I scooped up some oats from a sack and let Rilwen eat them out of my hand. "Eowyn taught me."

"I can see that she taught you very well. Natives of Rohan never let a servant take care of their horses." He lifted his saddle onto the side of the stall. "It is our duty to them, because they serve us so well." He leaned against his horse and pet its nose. "Even the king does it."

I looked over at Eowyn who was making fun of Eomer by signaling that he was talking too much. I laughed and opened my stall door and latched it.

"Yes, brother. We all know how much you love horses." She joined me. "Don't even get him started on that. You'll be bored out of your mind." I giggled as Eomer closed his door and gave us a look. Eowyn took my hand. "Come on, sister. I have to show you your room."

She led me inside the dormitory part of the palace and stopped at a red cedar door. It was decorated with exquisite designs, typical of the Gondorian craftsmen. She pulled a key out of her hidden pocket and opened it.

She walked in and turned around. "Ta da!" I entered the room and immediately smelled flowers. "Do you like it?"

The room had flowers on every surface. Heather, lavender, morning glories, Simbelmynë, roses, and many that I didn't know the name of. The bed had a beautiful blue blanket on it and the canopy curtains were a beautiful silver. The rug on the floor had a white horse on it.

"It's beautiful, Eowyn!" I leaned over and sniffed some of the flowers by the bed.

"I know how much you like flowers, so I had the servants pick all different kinds." She walked over to the wardrobe. "This room is usually the one that Eomer sleeps in, so he's in the one that your brothers stay in when they visit." She pulled out a red dress. "And after you two are married, you will share the room."

I sat down on the bed. "How often will Eomer and I visit?"

"Eomer comes about every three months." She brought the dress to me. "Here, I had this made for you. It's for the feast tonight."

"_Another_ feast?" I groaned and flopped down. "Feasts are running out of my ears!"

She laughed. "Just wait until you get married. Everywhere you go, the people there _have_ to have a feast to celebrate." I laughed and picked the dress up. Eowyn began re-arranging some of the flowers as I changed into the dress behind the wardrobe door. After I got it on, she helped me lace it up in the back.

"Eowyn, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's about getting married."

"Go ahead."

I opened my mouth, but there was a knock at the door. She finished lacing my dress and opened the door. It was Eomer.

"Eowyn, can I borrow Lothiriel for a minute?"

She turned to me and I walked up to him. He took my hand and we walked down the hallway to a stone balcony. The sky was a dark blue as the sun set behind us.

He hesitated. "Lothiriel, you don't have to be perfect all the time."

"I was raised to be a queen. A queen represents perfection."

"Would you rather be my queen, or my wife?" His question shocked me. He turned away. "I'm sorry, Lothiriel. I didn't mean that." He gripped the top of the railing.

I came to him and touched his arm. "Eomer, I know you better than that. What is bothering you?"

"You were raised to be a queen. You know how to be that person. I was raised to be a Prince. The cousin of the king. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would be king one day." I brought my hand up and stroked his shoulder blades. "I'm so afraid that I will mess up and hurt my people. I couldn't bear that." I touched his chin and moved his face to look at me.

"You are a great king, Eomer. You have the trust of your people. They don't teach that at King school."

He laughed. "They don't teach you how to woo a woman at Prince school either, and yet, here you are." Before I had finished laughing, he leaned over and planted a deep kiss on my lips. "I don't just need a wife, my love. I need a queen as well. Perhaps with you there to make sure that I don't mess up, we can rule my kingdom."

"A queen is never-" I stopped. It was time to forget all of the rules to being a queen. "That's sound perfect." I leaned against him and wrapped my arms around his chest.

He stroked my back. "Lothiriel, if Theodred had lived, would you have married him instead of me?"

"Elphir told me that in father's will, he left instructions that I was to marry the King of Rohan, whoever that may be. And if something should go wrong, I was to marry someone of noble blood in Gondor."

Eomer was silent. "That's a yes, isn't it."

I giggled and tickled his stomach. "I could've never loved Theodred the way that I love you."

He looked down at me. "You never even met him."

"I didn't want to meet him after I met you. I fell in love the instant I laid eyes on you." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Iluvatar must've known what a hurricane of problems that would have resulted if Theodred had lived." He became silent so I changed the subject.

"I suspect that the feast has started already."

He groaned. "Must we?"

I laughed. "Unfortunately, we must."

He held out his arm. "My lady." I took it and he led me to the great hall.


	9. Chapter 9: Tradition

G----G

_Eomer_

_By the light of the campfire, the three couples on this journey sat and share stories. Lothiriel told of her childhood with her brothers, Eowyn told of learning the skills of a warrior, Faramir told of playing in Osgiliath with Boromir, Arwen told of our ancestors and what the world was like when she was young, Elessar told of his journeys up north with the Dúnedain and I told the less interesting stories of growing up with Theodred and avoiding my tutors. But they all seemed entertained by it…after they stopped laughing._

G----G

Lothiriel's POV

July 25, 3021 11:45 a.m.

Rilwen stumbled on a rock and woke me up. I didn't even remember nodding off. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. Edoras was on the horizon.

"Look, the golden city!" Eomer said, while pointing to it.

Eowyn rode by us. "Eomer, stop trying to be heroic. We all know what it is." She laughed as Eomer scowled.

"Thank you, sister." He urged his horse on. "And I wasn't trying to be heroic."

Eowyn and I giggled, and left him to regain his dignity.

A few hours later, we reached the "golden city", as Eomer called it. The sun was hitting the golden hall at the right angle to make it gleam. We stopped at the top of the hill that was before the city and took in the beautiful sight. Eowyn's smile covered her face as she gazed at her childhood home.

"Home," she whispered. She urged her horse on and raced towards Edoras. The group followed her, but I stayed on the hill. My mind was racing so much that I didn't notice that Eomer had stayed on the hill. His horse stood beside mine.

"Lothiriel." I turned to him and he reached his hand out to touch my cheek. He leaned forward to kiss me, so I stopped him.

"Eomer, we shouldn't. The tradition says-"

"We have not set foot inside the golden hall yet. The tradition does not start until then." Tradition bites. "So until we have to endure five days of preparations without each other, we might as well…" he trailed off and brought his other hand up to hold my hair while he pulled my face towards his. Our lips touched and the world melted away. While our lips remained locked, I reached up and slowly slid his helmet off. It clinked when it hit the ground. Our kiss was not broken. I felt his fingers weave through my hair, so I leaned closer to him, and unfortunately, pushed Eomer off of his horse… and I followed.

G----G

-Two days later-

Eowyn straightened my gold veil and stood back.

"You are ready for feast number three."

I slipped on my shoes and sighed. "How many more are there again?"

"Three."

I groaned as Eowyn took my arm and we walked to the throne room. As the tradition required, Eomer and I were not allowed to be in each other's company for five days. Two days was a nightmare. Three were yet to come. We were allowed to sit at the feasts together, but I had to wear a thick veil, and we were not allowed to speak to or dance with each other. As I said before, tradition bites.

"I'd like to knife the person who thought up this tradition," I whispered to Eowyn. She giggled and the guard opened the throne room doors.

"Princess Lothiriel and Princess Eowyn," the announcer droned.

"Princess Get-Me-Out-Of-Here!" I whispered. I could barely see anything behind my veil. Somehow, I got to the front table and the feast began.

My plate had steak, turkey and bread piled onto it. I cut the steak up with my knife and lifted the pieces to my lips by going under my veil. It's no easy task eating with a veil on, but I managed. I licked my fingers and lowered them to get another piece of steak. My leg itched under my dress. I reached down with my right hand to pull the dress up and scratch. A hand stopped me. I slightly turned my head. It was Eomer. He took my hand in his under the table so that no one could see. I relished the touch of his hand.

He pushed his plate towards me and I looked at it. On the edge of it was Elvish letters, written in gravy. They spelled out, "Miss you. Blasted tradition." I started giggling and the rest of the table looked at us. Eomer let go of my hand and pulled his plate back. Then we started a "I'm-pretending-to-talk-to-the-person-next-to-me-but-it's-really-directed-to-the-person-I-can't-talk-to" conversation.

Eomer looked over at Faramir. "Faramir, I'm going to the stables later this evening. I think one of my horses threw a shoe. Would you like to join me?" I sucked in my breath. The tradition belonged to Rohan. If I broke it, they would think that I didn't respect their country. On the other hand, I had promised myself that I wouldn't be so formal all the time. It was a hard choice.

I cleared my throat. "Eowyn, I think I'm going to retire early tonight. I need to work on my dress." Eowyn and Faramir knew what Eomer and I were doing, so they courteously replied, as if the comments were actually directed to them. I finished my meal and got up. I had to leave early (part of the tradition), but everyone else could stay as long as they wanted to. I slowly walked behind Eomer's chair so I could run a finger across his back. Then I left.

I went to my room, as I had said I would, and picked up my wedding dress from my bed. It wasn't finished yet, so I picked up my sewing kit and walked out to my balcony. The night was cool, so I settled down on my wooden stool and threaded my needle.

Up and down. Up and down. Over and under. Over and under. I sewed and sewed until at last, I saw people leaving the golden hall. I picked up some silver braid and started sewing it to the neckline of my dress.

"Oh beautiful maiden,

Above me so high.

If I can't be with you,

I swear I shall die."

I smiled at the floor. Eomer's room was directly below mine.

"You know that we're not supposed to speak to each other," I said, without missing a stitch.

He laughed. "Okay, okay!" He was silent and I almost thought that he had gone inside. "Three more days. Three long days." He sighed. "I've waited two years to marry you, my love. You would think that I could wait three days with great patience, but…"

"But?" I said with a grin.

"It is an eternity without you there beside me."

I giggled as I sewed. "I do believe you are trying to trick me, King Eomer."

"I am doing no such thing," he said in mock horror. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to bed. Good night, oh noble maiden." He laughed as he shut his door.

"Three days," I murmured to myself. I bit off my thread and laid my dress over my shoulder. "Three long days."


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding

Somehow, this chapter reminded me of My Big Fat Greek Wedding. lol Sorry about not updating. I've been sooooooo busy. You can kill me now. By the way, I know the chapter's short, but I just wanted to put it up.

G----G

Three feasts, err days, later

Eomer's POV

"Ten more minutes, brother," Faramir said as he tied a leather string around my half ponytail. I sighed. And I thought that three days was a long time. I gave him a fake smile to hide my nervous stomach. "It will be fine, Eomer."

I nodded, and suddenly felt queasy… and let's just leave the rest of the ten minutes out, shall we?

G----G

Lothiriel's POV

Eowyn's slender fingers slowly let my white veil fall over my head until it reached my waist.

"I swear, Eowyn, I am never wearing a veil again."

She giggled. "I feel the same way. Although, I didn't have to do the tradition in Gondor." Lucky. She paused and didn't speak for a few minutes while I put my shoes on. "Lothiriel-"

"Eowyn, stop." I shook my head. "With all respect, I don't want to hear a speech. I appreciate your help with my wedding, but just stop there." After that, there was an awkward silence. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, Eowyn. I know that you are just trying to look after me." She looked up at me and smiled.

Arwen knocked on the door and came in. "It's time, Lothiriel." I took a huge breath and Eowyn pulled me into a sisterly hug.

In the grand hall (dun dun dun! lol)

King Elessar took my arm behind the wooden doors that opened to the golden hall. I gripped my bouquet, heather with baby's breath. My own breath was ragged. In the nose, out the mouth. In, out. In, out. The music started and the wooden doors opened. The people in the hall were standing and all of them were looking at me.

My steps were slow and in sync with King Elessar's. I thought about what I was about to do. I had always imagined my wedding as one filled with duty and sadness. Marrying a man that I didn't know or love to form an alliance. My hands shook at the thought. My wedding had turned out to be exactly the opposite. Duty was not involved and my tears were from joy. I looked up at Eomer through my veil. I knew him, and I loved him so much. King Elessar brought me up to the steps in front of the throne and Eomer took my hand. Slowly, because of my dress, I walked up the steps with Eomer. Eowyn stood behind me and helped Queen Arwen arrange my dress on the steps as Eomer and I knelt before the reverend. The service was entirely in Elvish (credit to the lineage of King Elessar), so I knelt there trying to catch a few words that I knew. "Iluvatar" something, something. Never mind. After the reverend was finished, we stood up and Eomer took a ring from Faramir. He spoke to me in Elvish.

"(A) anna (of my) mel. (A gift of my love)" He slipped the ring on my finger. My ring had two tiny horses carved out of the delicate silver facing the diamond in the center. I took Eomer's ring from Eowyn and repeated what Eomer had said. His ring glinted a silver blue and was plain, except for the elvish word for husband, (), that was carved on the inside. I slipped it onto his tanned finger and he clasped my hands in his own. The reverend finished the ceremony and everyone cheered as Eomer slowly lifted my veil, put it over his own head and gave me a sensuating kiss. I didn't want him to let go, but he did. He put my veil back over my face and led me down the aisle out to the hall. Eomer let out a huge breath as I lifted my veil up and put it behind my head.

"That was worse than fighting an army of Mumakil!"

I laughed and put my hands on his chest. "Are you comparing your wife to a herd of animals?"

He laughed. "Of course not." He gave me a long kiss. "I was talking about the crowd." I giggled as Eowyn and the rest of our wedding people walked into the hallway.

"Come on, you two. It's time to prepare for this night's feast." Eowyn took my hand and dragged me to my room. I picked up the dress that had been made for the occasion as Eowyn picked up hers. We both slipped our other dresses over our heads and replaced them with the new dresses. Mine was a silver blue and hers was a shimmering white. My body was warm from all the excitement and the silky folds of the dress felt cool against my legs.

I looked at myself in the tall mirror while I fixed my hair into a messy bun. "I don't know what I'm going to do with all of these new dresses. Why can't I just wear one to everything?"

Eowyn laughed. "That's exactly what I think. So, I just give my ladies-in-waiting my old dresses." She stood beside me and fixed her hair as well. "Speaking of which, you will have eight ladies-in-waiting after your coronation ceremony in three days."

"Eight?"

She shrugged. "Queen Arwen has fifteen. I only have three."

I laughed. "Do you want some of mine?"

She giggled. "Three is enough, thanks."


	11. Chapter 11: Sunlight

Okay, here it is. The final chapter. Sniffle. Sorry it took so long. I've been procrastinating. Plus it's finals week at college. Blah! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to write this chapter. I'm gonna go cry.

G----G

I sighed as Eowyn and I left the feast.

"I don't know about you, but I think that feast lasted the longest out of all of them."

"I'm going to turn in, Lothiriel. Faramir wants to go hunting tomorrow." She kissed my cheek and left.

Slowly, I made my way to Eomer's chambers and opened the door. I had to wait for him to leave the feast. It would be a while. I changed into a white shift and walked to the bed. The covers were already turned down, so I picked them up and got under them. I laid my head on my pillow and pulled the covers up to my chin.

My thoughts slowed down and I drifted off to sleep.

G----G

"Lothiriel." A voice interrupted my dreams. "Lothiriel, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Eomer sitting next to me on the bed. He was wearing a white shirt and breeches. I looked up at the sky. It was morning.

I sat up. "What happened? I was waiting for you to leave the feast."

He took my hand and kissed it. "You fell asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

He let me hand go. "You looked too peaceful."

I smiled. "You could've woken me up, you know."

"Who cares about tradition. We'll have our wedding night when we want to, not when everyone expects us to."

I leaned in and softly kissed him. "That's why I love you." He smiled as I got up and went to the wardrobe.

I took a dress out and started to change. Eomer didn't move as he watched me. I took the opportunity to ask him something.

"How did you know it was me at my father's grave that night?"

He smiled as he leaned against his propped up arm. "You would never send a servant to do anything that important for you. And your cloak was too fancy. And a servant would never have money with them. Especially gold coins."

I gave him a look. "Finished?"

He got up. "A servant would never care if a soldier kept his silence."

"Do I even _want_ to know how you know that?"

He laughed as he walked up to me. "You're talking to a man who has impersonated a commoner on more than one occasion. It was how I avoided my tutors."

Now I laughed. "My tutors stuck to me like glue. I wasn't clever enough to avoid them."

"Now you're going to have trouble avoiding your ladies-in-waiting."

I leaned against the wardrobe door and faced him with my arms crossed across my chest. "Any ideas?"

"I could think of something." He grabbed me and pressed my back against his chest. His arms held down my shoulders and waist.

"Eomer!" I giggled. He leaned his head down and I felt his hair spill onto my shoulders. My breathing was short as he nuzzled my neck and shoulder. He let me go, so I turned to face him. I put my hand on his neck and brought his head closer to mine. "I love you, Eomer." I captured his lips in a kiss.

We spent the rest of the day catching up on our five day absence from each other.

G----G

_Four months later_

_In Gondor_

G----G

"Eowyn!" I ran up to Eowyn and hugged her. Eomer walked up to Faramir and did the same. Then we switched people. I hugged Faramir and Eomer hugged Eowyn.

"How have you two been?" I asked Eowyn. She was glowing.

"Faramir and I have news." She couldn't stop smiling. "We're going to have our first child."

I looked at Eomer and smiled. I had my own glow.

"Eomer and I have news as well. We're going to have our first child too."

Eowyn hugged me again and we started crying.

"That's interesting news, sister."

I looked up to see Elphir standing beside King Elessar. I shrieked with joy and ran to his embrace.

"Sister," Elphir said behind his tears. "We missed you."

I leaned my head against his. "I know. I missed you too." Eomer joined us. Elphir looked up at him. He held out his hand.

"Hello, brother."

THE END!

Waaaaaaaaah! It's over!


End file.
